Mobile communication devices may include a variety of components including circuit boards, integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or System-on-Chip (SoC) devices. The components may include processing circuits, user interface components, storage and other peripheral components that communicate through a serial bus. The serial bus may be operated in accordance with a standardized or proprietary protocol.
In one example, the Inter-Integrated Circuit serial bus, which may also be referred to as the I2C bus or the I2C bus, is a serial single-ended computer bus that was intended for use in connecting low-speed peripherals to a processor. In some examples, a serial bus may employ a multi-master protocol in which one or more devices can serve as a master and a slave for different messages transmitted on the serial bus. Data can be serialized and transmitted over two bidirectional wires, which may carry a data signal, which may be carried on a Serial Data Line (SDA), and a clock signal, which may be carried on a Serial Clock Line (SCL).
In another example, the protocols used on an I3C bus derives certain implementation aspects from the I2C protocol. The I3C bus are defined by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface Alliance (MIPI). Original implementations of I2C supported data signaling rates of up to 100 kilobits per second (100 kbps) in standard-mode operation, with more recent standards supporting speeds of 400 kbps in fast-mode operation, and 1 megabit per second (Mbps) in fast-mode plus operation.
Multi-drop busses such as the I2C bus, the I3C bus, etc. operate in half-duplex modes, and typically do not efficiently handle urgent requests for access to the bus by devices with high-priority data for transmission. As applications have become more complex, demand for throughput over the serial bus is escalating and there is a continually increasing demand for improved bus management techniques that enable in-progress transactions to be interrupted.